A variety of packaging containers for holding an article have been developed in consideration of the features of the article to be held. As a packaging container for tobacco items, such as filtered cigarettes, cigarettes, etc., a tongue-lid package is known.
As one form of the tongue-lid package, there is proposed a tongue-lid package disclosed in patent document 1, for example.
Conventionally-known tongue-lid packages comprise a box with an open end, a tongue-lid for closing the open end of the box, and an article enclosed in the box. The article consists of a bunch of rod-shaped smoking items and a wrapper covering the bunch. Commonly, the package of this type is further wrapped in a transparent film, where the film wrap is provided with a tear-open tape.